Fairy Tail: The New Age
by FairyTailSyndrome
Summary: Lucy is on the verge of giving up hope after watching people she cares about risk everything to save her. Then she meets Natsu Dragneel who is on his own quest to discover why he is the sole survivor of a devastating explosion. Together they return to Fairy Tail where Lucy sees not everyone has lost themselves in this crazy world. Modern AU Post-Apocalypse ALL SHIPS M Smut/Violence


***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE READ FIRST***

First off this fanfiction is being **written by two Fairy Tail fanfic writers: Crimsonwolfko & MsKtK, **links to our separate profile's in on this account's profile.

This takes place in and alternative Universe with no magic powers, despite this it will still somewhat follow the main story of Fairy tail. What I mean by this is characters will most likely come into play in the order they do in the original show. The setting for this is modern day post apocalyptic and so the characters in Fairy Tail will have to be armed with weapons considering the dangers. All characters will be involved, some may have to be somewhat different considering the circumstances, but in saying that you can expect some to die as well. Death will not happen without meaning to the overall plot or character development.

This story will cover all genres action/adventure/tragedy/romance/drama/suspense/humor/friendship/hurt/comfort- All ships (Gruvia, GaLe, Lulo etc. maybe not really farfetched crack ones) are potentially possible and there will be smut in later chapters.

Despite this being a very sad and agonizing fic at times the overall theme will be that no matter what there will always be hope so long as we stand together. So we the writers hope to get an overall positive message across. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the roller coaster ride of emotions we plan on delivering. Now onto chapter 1!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the anime/manga of Fairy Tail, all credit for that goes to creator Hiro Mashmina

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The New Age**

Chapter 1: Get Out Alive

"_Miss Lucy! You must escape!"_

_ "No Capirco! I-I can't! I can't leave you!"_

_ "You must! It's the only way!" The blond was shaking her head frantically as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please Miss Lucy! It was miss Layla's last wish that I keep you safe! If you want to get out alive! Run! Run for your life and don't look back!"_

"_No!" The blond was shouting back. "No! I can't!"_

* * *

"No… Caprico..." The blond mumbled well in the midst of sleep. Her body began to twist and turn as cold sweat beaded on the brow line of her forehead. Her eyelids squeezed tightly as her head began to thrash around. "No-Cap-No, please…" She was saying her voice becoming more desperate almost as if she were about to cry. "No!" Her voice got louder and suddenly her body was jerking upwards. "No! Caprico!" She suddenly cried out her eyelids snapping open and her hands reaching out hastily to nothing.

_I… I was dreaming again… about Caprico…_ Lucy's wide chocolate eyes suddenly took in her surroundings, as she realized where she was, no longer locked in the horrible nightmare that she wished she could forget. Her chest was heaving heavily as she began to pant; her hand subconsciously began wiping her face to rid it of the cold sweat. She sat there for a moment trying to gain enough breath to calm herself, but as she continued to wipe her face she not only felt cold sweat, but warm tears as well. She had been crying in her sleep again…

She slowly began to wipe a single tear from her eye with one finger and then she glanced at the wet drop of liquid that had pooled over her fingertip. Her runny nose began to sniff in an attempt to dry her eyes so that no more tears would leak out. _I… guess it's to be expected…_ she thought to herself as she slowly put her hands down to the surface she was sitting on.

They were shingles her hand touched; she was actually sitting on the roof of a house she had found. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was probably one of the safer spots she had found. She had needed to sleep badly, seeing as she was alone and had nobody to keep a watch out for her. She had hardly slept a wink in the past seven days. Her poor eyes were swollen from both weariness and tears. She had a large black men's dress coat draped over her legs, that she slowly brought up so that she could wrap her arms around them as a way to comfort herself. She felt so alone and so lost… She was hungry, exhausted and her spirit felt broken.

Lucy rested her head over her legs as her face snuggled into the black coat draped over them. She could feel herself wanting to cry again, but she closed her eyes tightly in hopes that it would keep the tears from spilling. _No… Lucy… no more tears. Stay strong… You can't let everything they did for you be in vain…_ Her now glossy eyes opened once again_. You owe them your life… for what that's worth… You can't give up on that._ With that thought she lifted her head, her dark eyes looking up towards the night sky. It was clear of all clouds and littered with sparkling stars. It was a beautiful sight really and Lucy took a moment to really appreciate it as a way to rekindle her own dwindling hope. _At least there is still some beauty to behold in this world…_ She thought as her eyes shined, she couldn't help but form a sad smile on her face as she continued to think.

_Mom…? Are you watching me from up there? Capi? I promise I won't give up… I'll keep fighting to survive, till my last breath. Until I am able to join you all up there…_ She couldn't help, but let a single tear slip out as these thoughts went through her mind, but she kept her weak smile. After a second she wiped the one stray tear and then brought her head back down, with the small smile still tugging at her lips. Her dark eyes went downcast landing on a small notebook hanging out of her small pink backpack beside her feet. _Maybe that's what I'll do…_ She thought to herself as she looked at the notebook.

After a brief pause Lucy caught herself slowly reaching for the small book. She immediately opened it up to the first blank page. There was a pen nuzzled inside that she picked up and slowly took a breath before starting to write. This was something she had been meaning to do and now that she was alone and had nobody else to protect she felt like now was the time. The time to start journaling her life and everything that happened from this point on, but not without rehashing what already had.

_**My name was once lucky Lucy Heartfelia and I am now nineteen years old. I am the daughter of Jude and Leyla Heartfelia, but I'd rather not go by that name anymore in this world especially. I wish to disown the 'lucky' part of my name, but not because I'm not privileged… I am very much so… but because I don't wish to be. It seems as though I have finally gotten that wish at long last what with the circumstances I find myself in now. **_

_**I would gladly disown the name Heartfelia as well if it weren't for my mother. She was a good gentle person who taught me to be true to myself and so… To deny the name Heartfelia would be to deny the lessons she taught me… I won't do that. I think in this world we live in now it's important that we hold onto who we are or were as a person. As we live second by second never knowing which will be our last or when we will finally be pushed over the edge and lose our sanity… In saying that I write this journal to remind myself of who I am, to keep me grounded, to remember where I came from and to remind myself why I am so lucky to still be alive even though I don't wish to be 'lucky' anymore.**_

_** You see I feel like a cockroach still clinging to life at the cost of others, others who I cared about deeply… They were the reason why I was privileged and why I am still alive to write this…. That means something to me… So now despite how I don't feel I deserve to be here I am and so I shall try and survive this unforgiving world for as long as I able… BUT I won't sacrifice others anymore in order to do so and no matter what my one solemn vow is to remain myself in mind and heart. To not do this would be a disgrace to those who risked their lives to save mine and to my mother. And so now I wish to begin telling my story, their story… The world's story and how it all… ended…**_

_** There was a war declared. Isn't that surprising? Somehow humanity was able to spawn it's own end. My father was greatly involved in this for he was the beneficiary of a great organization that specialized in creating and selling weapons. To say we were 'privileged' is a modest term for it. We owned acres upon acres of property… We even had our own airport. Most people can't even fathom the kind of money my family had and there's just no good way to explain it, but it was very lonely life for a child like me. This war had been going on for most of my life and so it kept my father very busy and consumed in his work. The money never stopped coming and as the years went by my father started investing it towards more high tech weapons. He had to in order to keep up with the luxurious life style we were living…**_

_**As the years went on the weapons started becoming more 'creative' and deadly. The war literally went through an evolution it seemed as more unique weapons started being created in order to keep up with the high demand. The war had been going on for so long, I think nations were just 'tired' both financially and spiritually. They wanted to put it to an end, even if that meant killing so many people. Then that was when it happened… One of the nations began using the weapon that was ultimately responsible for ending the war as well as beginning mankind's slow demise, biological warfare…**_

_** The world was once alive, alive with families, businesses, animals and hope, but then… it wasn't.**_

_**It's been three long years since the last phase of the war took over and ended in pure chaos. Mankind couldn't control what they had unleashed upon the world, despite how they tried. Weapons that had been created for the war were now used to stop the outbreaks of disease caused by the bio-warfare. For this disease was death unlike anyone had ever seen before… It literally changed everything and there seem to be no way to stop it once it started. The governments became so desperate to stop the spread that they began bombing cities just so they could kill all those who were infected. People were destroying themselves and each other as all hell broke lose, causing the governments to eventually fall.**_

_**Many went crazy, most just died and that was when my father really began to change along with the rest of humanity. He had already been a distant and selfish man, but when the world started falling apart, he didn't handle it well. He turned our house and home property into a base for the weapons his company had been creating. He began to shut everyone out except for our staff and people that worked for him. **_

_**Our property was safe and we were well protected and so I implored my father to let people in, but he refused. He told me nobody could be trusted; that anyone we brought in could be infected and he was convinced that everyone was after him. I tried to explain to him that anyone infected wouldn't be well enough to even attempt to get into our house and that the people who approached us for help didn't even know about the weapons, but nothing I said mattered. Eventually I started to fear my father, as it seemed he was spiraling into madness. He became violent and started secluded himself more and more to his office… doing what, I didn't know…**_

_**I soon came to the realization that I needed to leave. I needed to leave my home and my father, because I couldn't live this way anymore. I couldn't stand turning away people we could help and I couldn't continue to watch my father lose his mind. Luckily my mother had entrusted three servants to my side who always had my best interest at heart. They're names were Sir Cancer, Lady Aquarius and Caprico.**_

_**They knew I had to get out as well, but they didn't want me to go alone… They were also fearful of my father stopping me. They decided to have Caprico and Aquarius stay at my side to protect me as we traveled. Cancer was to keep my father busy and cover our escape. No matter how much I begged him to come with us he refused…**_

"_There's no time for goodbyes! You and that pretty blond head gotta get movin'!" The tall thin man wearing stylish clothes and a pair of golden shades said. _

"_But-!" He quickly brought a hand up to Lucy's mouth to silence her._

"_Shh…! This will never work if nobody is here to keep the old man distracted." He stated quickly cutting the blond off from speaking. He smiled at her brightly. "Now don't you worry about me baby." Lucy could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she looked up to the tall man. "I'll make it outta here, but in case I don't…" Lucy's dark eyes suddenly saw a single tear drip down the man's thin cheekbone from underneath his shades. "Remember no matter what that you are beautiful, just like lady Leyela. Always have pride in the way you look, you are a spitting image of her!" Lucy's mouth was hanging open as she attempted to form words, but they just wouldn't come as her own tears began to fall. "Now go!" He suddenly demanded pushing her off. "Caprico and Lady Aquarious are probably wondern' where you are and ya know ya don't wanta keep that chick waitin'!" He was saying hastily as he urged Lucy to go._

_**That was the last time I ever saw him… I am afraid… Afraid that my father may have killed him, because shortly after that he did discover that we were trying to make our escape. An alarm sounded off and he sent the men that worked for him in the weapons facility after us. We had almost made it out when we found ourselves in a very bad situation. That was when Lady Aquarius did something I never imagined she would.**_

"_This is the last time I stick my neck out for you, you stupid girl!"_

"_Lady Aquarius! Please! Come with us!" Lucy called out as Caprico tried to get her to keep moving on, but Lucy held her ground firmly. The fare woman with the long blue hair turned around and smiled with crossed brow at the blond. She didn't look sad at all, just sly and evil as always with one exception… Lucy could see unshed tears had formed in her eyes._

"_It's hard to imagine…" She started saying lowly her tone sad. "One day you'll end up like me anyways…" She finished, making Lucy's eyes go wide. "But not today." She spoke out firmly as she turned her back to Lucy. "Now run! Run you idiot. I don't want to see your face again!" She shouted as the tears came pouring down Lucy's cheeks. Lucy couldn't think or speak let alone run, as she stared white faced at Aquarius's back. Finally Caprico just pulled her arm forcing the girl to run with him, her tears falling behind their trail as she got one last look at the woman who had always bullied her as she risked everything to save her life._

_**I know my father probably killed her too for her betrayal… In the end it was only Caprico and myself who escaped my father… Well… More like Caprico got me out is what I should say… And then it was just the two of us surviving the harsh realities of the new world. Although I was relived to be free from my father the devastation of what had happened was far worst than I had even imagined. That whole time I had been sheltered from it well living with my father, but now it was staring me in the face every single day. We managed though, Caprico was strong and he always pulled us through…**_

_**Or at least he did until about seven days ago… I finally lost Caprico and so now here I am, alone. He risked his life to save mine urging me to run just as the other two had and I finally did as he begged. I left him behind to die…**_

Lucy stopped writing as a teardrop fell and hit her notebook leaving a wet splotch. She had started crying again as she vaguely recounted everything that had happened. She could feel herself becoming very upset as the hopeless memories settled within her. _Maybe that's enough for tonight…_ She thought as she began to wipe the tears from her face once again. _I'm not sure how much more of this I can take… having to relive it all… Maybe its time to just get some sleep now…_

She nodded to herself as she sniffed up the last of her tears, her cheeks and eyes still swollen. All the crying was making her even sleepier than she had been before and so maybe now she would be able to rest peacefully for at least one night. She closed the pen back into her journal and put it beside her as she laid her body back down on the rooftop shingles. She gently pulled the black coat back over her shoulders and slowly closed her wet eyes. In mere minutes she was already drifting off to sleep her mind still remembering how her three friends risked everything just to save her.

* * *

_He was standing, standing among the flames unscathed. He could feel the heat encompassing him so thick and hazy like a blanket making it hard to breath. His black eyes reflected vibrant reds mixed with shockingly bright yellows that twirled and twisted around him. Above his head were deep billowing clouds of smoke and ash floating up to the dark night sky like a river flows to the ocean. He closed his eyes for a moment his mind straining through the fog, as he was barely conscious. He had been in the midst of hell… That's why it didn't matter now if he died. Not anymore at least, not when everyone and everything he knew had been consumed in death and insanity… And so he welcomed the fire, but the flames seem to have a mind of there own as they danced around his body refusing to burn his flesh. The brightness bouncing off his skin, the element taunted him with his own life. _

_It was cruel, because the flames were no longer hell in his eyes so that was why he was no longer afraid to face them and die. No, it was this world that had become hell. No fiery underworld could be worst than being forced to go on living this way, forced to go on living as everyone else died around him. Why was the fire sparing him and nobody else? _

_He slowly began to reach up, extending an arm out towards the fire before him, his fingers just mere inches from touching the wild flames. He crossed his brow and pushed his hand further, gritting his teeth in preparation for the sting of fire. He began to yell making a fist, but the fire suddenly gapped around his fist in a circle as if he and the element were two magnets propelling each other. His mouth hung open as he stared with wide disbelieving eyes, the realization of his fate consuming his now shaking body._

"_Natsu." A very familiar voice suddenly roared from the flames around him._

_ "Igneel?!" The boy shouted back, his eyes stinging with tears and ash. "How…? It can't be. He… he was gone… Dad I thought you… I thought you were dead!" That was when the flames around Natsu's arm suddenly parted forming what looked like some kind of odd face with two large eyes and a mouth._

_ "Natsu!" The voice shouted again as the mouth opened. "You need to get out!" It commanded. "You are to live!" _

_ "But Dad-"_

_ "Natsu!" The voice roared even louder._

* * *

"Natsu! Wake up Natsu!"

Natsu suddenly cracked open an eye revealing the blue sky above and a bright happy face looking down at him.

"Oh there we go, finally! About time you woke up! Look at how high the sun is getting." Natsu slowly raised his body up with an arm to shield his eyes from the bright sun, which was way too much for his eyes to handle after just waking up. He slowly glanced around allowing his eyes time to adjust well taking in their surroundings as a reminder of where they were.

He was sitting on top of a blanket on the desert like ground beside a few large boulders for shade; large open plains of yellow dirt surrounded the two of them. The only disturbance was the occasional rock, that and some canyons in the distance. There wasn't a road or building in sight and the only other thing there was to look at was the bright cerulean sky full of white puffy clouds, it was quite the contrast from the dream.

Natsu's eyes finished their once over of the landscape finally landing on the young kid who sat beside him. The boy looked about ten years old; he had short blue hair, wide innocent looking eyes in a dark almost black hue much like Natsu's. He was thin with a round shaped face, his skin was very fare and he had a small patch of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was wearing a white shirt that was like a hoodie with a blue pocket, hood and short sleeves. He also was dawning some blue jean shorts, with sandals and a small green backpack.

"Wow… sorry about that Happy. Didn't mean to sleep so late." Natsu said to the boy who sat before him as he ran a hand through his spiky pink locks so that he could rub the back of his head. Happy was watching him with sympathetic eyes.

"Were you having the dream again? The one about Igneel?" Happy questioned.

"Yea…" Natsu responded as his hand dropped from his head. He slowly started to get up from his spot on the ground.

"I take it there wasn't anymore answers, huh?" Happy asked. Natsu just looked to the smaller boy and shook his head gravely.

"Nope, not in my dreams at least. That's why we gotta find this fire Happy." Natsu spoke as he began to roll the blanket he had been laying on and strap it closed. "I feel like I'll find the answers I'm looking for once we do." Happy's eyes went downcast at Natsu's words his face painted in worry as Natsu strapped the blanket to his travel backpack.

"I dunno Natsu… I don't want you to get hurt or worst… die…" Happy spoke his words drifting at the end of the sentence. Natsu stood back up putting his backpack's strap around his shoulders as he turned to face Happy. His onyx eyes looked to the boy, Happy was his adopted brother. Actually he was more than that, he was also his best friend. They had become brothers in the orphanage and then they had been adopted together, because the man that took them in didn't want to separate them. Natsu stepped up to Happy resting a hand on the boys shoulder. Happy glanced up at Natsu who was flashing him his most heart-warming smile.

"Don't you worry little buddy. I won't be dying anytime soon." Happy smiled up at his older brother, because Natsu's smile was so contagious. Natsu took his hand back and glanced up at the desert horizon before them. "But I gotta see this through and I know this is the answer. Not just, because of my dreams either. Cana also predicted it and she always seems to be right one way or another. She said I would have a fateful encounter in the flames, with someone I had met before." Natsu glanced back down, at this news Happy just sighed.

"Well alright… but maybe we should find some food first?" At the mention of food Natsu's jaw dropped and his stomach suddenly began to turn causing him to bring a hand up to it as if to ease the pain.

"Fooooodd…. Yes! I'm starving! I completely forgot." Natsu moaned. "You're a mind reader Happy or a stomach reader or… something like that- Whatever! I'm too hungry to think straight! Let's go!" Natsu started saying as he sprinted off.

"Aye sir!" Happy hollered after him as he too began to run following his older brother's footsteps.

* * *

The two boys walked around for several hours in the heat. The sun was beating on Natsu's back, making him sweat as it rose to the highest point of the sky. He was wearing his black vest, with a red coat over it and then of course he had his travel bag to account for too. Luckily he was carrying plenty of clean water, but the exhaustion was starting to get to him, as they found no sign of food anywhere.

Natsu had eaten the last of the rations they had packed the day before and it hadn't been much. They hadn't expected to be gone for more than two days, but they were already on day three and it was starting to get to him. At this point Natsu was dragging his feet as they walked, and hanging his head and arms down in an attempt to keep cool in the heat. Happy on the other hand didn't seem to be too bothered by the heat as he turned towards Natsu.

"Heyyyy Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yea, what is it?" Natsu moaned back the question in a weary voice.

"Maybe we oughta head back…"

"…Not yet…" Natsu replied his tone sounding tired, but stubborn. "If we don't find anything soon, we will…. But I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet."

"Alright…" Happy answered in understanding, but still sounding watching him as if worried. Then he suddenly stopped walking, Natsu took a few more steps then turned to face Happy with a concerned face.

"You alright buddy?" Natsu asked as Happy glanced up from the ground to match eyes with Natsu.

"Yea… I just had an idea. Maybe we should split up?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Kind of dangerous don't ya think?" Natsu asked.

"Just for a little while, like three hours at most?" Natsu brought a hand up to his chin as he considered it, his eyes looking up and off

"C'mon Natsu! We need to find some food! We'll cover more ground that way!" Happy demanded making Natsu step back towards him, his eyes gravely serious.

"Okay, but we meet back here in three hours or less okay? And if you get into any trouble high tail it outta there and get back here as soon as possible." Natsu said as he pointed towards a large towering boulder that resembled a misshapen heart on its side as a landmark. Happy rose a hand up at this and smiled at Natsu.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Natsu had decided to walk north of their meeting spot and Happy south; it had been about an hour since they parted ways. Natsu had covered quite a bit of ground without Happy, but his energy was still draining since it had been so long since he had eaten. He was starting to give up when he suddenly saw a familiar clearing up ahead.

_Is that?! It is_! Natsu's thoughts exclaimed as he ran towards the long clearing. It was an old paved highway he had found and it excited him. Roads normally meant there might be a town or some buildings near by. He decided to follow it and it wasn't long before he found himself walking up an off ramp leading to a small sign of civilization or at least what was left of it. It wasn't much considering he was in the middle of nowhere, just an old gas station and few fast food restaurants.

As Natsu approached the first couple of buildings he instinctively held a hand over the handle of large survival knife he had been keeping in the rim of his white baggy pants. He paused for a moment so that his eyes could dart around the area carefully, before he continued walking at a slow pace. His shoulders and head were low in a ready stance as his hand continued to hover over the knife. His legs crossed over one another oddly as he walked so that he could be ready to defend himself no matter which angle an attack came from. His face was grim and his breathing was almost non-existent as he continued to scout the path. He knew it was areas like this that hid the most danger unlike the open desert where any threat could be spotted coming at you from a mile away.

The first building he came upon was the gas station which was most likely his best bet for finding something he could eat considering they may have had some stuff that was sealed and hadn't gone bad. He walked past the pumps and slowly and carefully approached the glass doorway, which had been shattered leaving the building completely open to anyone or _anything_. He hesitated in the doorway making sure to look in, before going inside. He could see shelves broken and knocked over with debris and glass everywhere inside on the floor.

There didn't appear to be any sign of movement though and so Natsu hesitantly stepped over the glass that stuck out of what was left of the shattered doors. His foot made a small crunching sound from all of the glass his sandal stepped on inside the gas station. He winced at the noise, but it appeared he was safe for now so it didn't matter. Once he had stepped all the way in, being careful to not trip on anything, he stood up tall so that he could once again glance around the dark stuffy room. The register counter was to his left, in front of him were some broken shelves that once made up the aisles and to his right appeared to be old coffee machines.

Natsu decided to step forward and look around the shelves for any kind of packaged food that hadn't been cleaned out, candy, chips, jerky… pretty much anything he could find that would be edible. He wasn't having any luck as his eyes darted from shelf to shelf all he was finding was empty boxes from where things used to be. _Man, there really isn't anything?_ _I thought for sure.._.

That was when Natsu suddenly heard a crashing sound that made him instinctively whip out his knife in a flash. He stood with both feet squared holding his knife out in front of his chest, his crossed brow glancing around as he bit down tensely, he made sure to stay quiet though. _What was that…? _ His thoughts questioned as his head looked around that was when he noticed some doors in the back of the gas station. One was clearly a unisex bathroom well the other looked to be a storage room perhaps. His eyes narrowed in on that door, he had a feeling that was where the noise had come from.

Natsu swallowed hard, _well… I better go check it out_, he thought as he kept his knife in front of him. _Here I go_… His thoughts continued as he very cautiously stepped towards the door, trying his damn hardest to not step on any of the debris all so that he could stay quiet. _Once I get to the door… I'm storming in! I hate trying to be sneaky_… He thought as he gritted his teeth. Finally he made it to the door and he paused for a moment his ears straining for any sound. His eyes widened as he realized he could hear some slight shuffling inside…

_I caught you_… He thought as his hand gripped the handle of his knife harder, _I caught you before you could catch me_… He could feel his hands sweating and his brow both from the heat and the situation. He slowly leaned his shoulder and body against the door making sure not to move it, still holding his knife up and ready. He hesitated for a moment, all his muscles tense and ready to spring at a moments notice. _One…_ He began counting in his head. _Two…_ He took one last inhale of breath, his sharp teeth biting down. _Three! _Natsu slammed his weight on the door, pushing it open and charging in with a yell, his knife out and ready. He whipped around fast unleashing his arm and letting the blade slide through the air around him incase the danger was immediate. His eyes darted around as his breathing heaved, then he twisted his body again with another yell bringing his knife back up and ready to guard him from any threat.

That was when his body finally came to a pause as he took in a breath, his eyes glancing around. His eyes widened once he realized he didn't see anything, but boxes and shelves, it actually looked like a bunch had fallen over. Natsu suddenly stood up tall letting his knife hand drop some, surely if something had been in there it would have come after him by now? His eyes landed on a large shelf and pile of boxes… was that what he had heard? Had something fallen over in there and if that was the case, then how? _Something had to have made it happen… _Natsu thought as his eyes narrowed at the seemingly lifeless room.

Just then that was when he heard it… it was very quiet, but he heard it… He brought his knife hand back up to his chest with the blade out and ready. Something was in there all right, something alive… He had heard some kind of odd gasping sound and he knew where it had come from too...

Natsu began to ease his way forward towards where some of the fallen shelves were in the backside of the storage room. Two of them had fallen from the looks of it and were now stacked on top of each other like dominos, this being where he thought he had heard the noise coming from. He made his way to one of the shelves, his hand tightened on the handle of his knife as he leaned his back up against it. He got himself ready to once again jump at whatever he knew was back there.

He narrowed his eyes… _I got you_… He thought as he could hear it moving very quietly on the other side of the shelf he was leaning against. Then with one last breath Natsu jumped out from behind the shelf, his blade out with a yell. What he didn't expect was to hear a loud shrill scream, at this he suddenly stepped back surprised, his knife hand still up and his eyes wide.

"NO PLEASE!" A voice pleaded just after the terrified scream, a woman's voice. Natsu let his knife hand drop as he looked at what was in front of him. It was a girl, a pretty girl with golden blond hair tied up in side ponytail. She had long bangs that framed her face and fare skin; she looked to be about the same age as Natsu. She was wearing a pink and black spaghetti strap tang top with dark jeans. It was hard to tell much else about her as she was lying on the ground with her legs clearly caught under the two shelves and an arm over her face. Her top half was hanging out, but tangled up with some of the boxes that had fallen from the shelves possibly. It looked as though she had been trying to use them to conceal herself possibly. Her arm was up across her face, covering her eyes out of pure fear. She was shaking and Natsu could also make out tearstains on the parts of her cheeks he could see.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" The girl was shouting hysterically between tears. Natsu's eyes were still wide and his brow pushed together in worry as he looked at her. Guilt started seeping into him immediately as he realized he had been the one to scare her, not only that, but she looked hurt. He quickly got down on his knees in front of her putting his knife away, he slowly reached out towards her cautiously without touching her, not wanting to scare her anymore than he already had.

"No! No! I won't! I promise! I'm sorry! I'm not trying to kill you!" Natsu started saying his voice clearly guilt ridden. At this the girls crying seem to settle some, as she sniffed up some of her tears.

"You're… not…?" She questioned timidly as she slowly started to move her arm down away from her face. Natsu looked up from where her legs were caught worriedly to her face as she finally moved it away completely. Finally he was able to see the whole picture as he found two glossy chocolate colored eyes looking at him. His expression immediately eased once he saw her face to one that looked both sorry and sympathetic, but despite that he smiled at her weakly.

"No way." He said as they matched eyes. "I'm Natsu." He added his voice soothing. The girl took a small shaky breath as she looked at him, to calm herself. Something about his face started to make her suddenly feel better and she believed him.

"I'm Lucy…" She managed to get out in a shaky tearful voice. At this Natsu's smile widened and he closed his eyes happily as he looked at her. He laughed lightly before speaking to her again,

"Hey there Lucy! I'm really sorry I scared you. I really had no idea you were back here until I heard a crash." Natsu opened his eyes his expression, becoming more serious now. "Tell me, are you hurt?" He said glancing at the shelf on her legs then back at her face with a stern expression. Lucy looked at her own legs and started to shake her head. She looked back up at him, her breathing had steadied considerably and her voice was less shaky.

"Amazingly no… not really, but…" She started to struggle some to no avail, Natsu could see she was having trouble moving. "I- I can't get out from under these things. I'm stuck." Natsu's eyes went wide with realization. "That's why I stayed quiet when I heard you come in I didn't know who or what you were and I couldn't run or defend myself. All I could do was sit here quietly and try to 'hide'." Lucy said making finger quotes.

"Well I'll get you out." Natsu said as stood back up.

"You sure you can?" Lucy asked him as she glanced at the large shelves then back up to Natsu. Natsu just smiled at her revealing his teeth and his brow going cross.

"Definitely." He answered confidently with a thumbs up. "I'm no slouch… besides I ain't gonna leave you here like this!" Lucy couldn't help, but smile at him weakly, but her eyes still looked worried and they went downcast. _I'm the damsel in distress once again_… She couldn't help, but think to herself sadly, making Natsu lean back towards her again. She glanced up noticing his presence and he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey… Don't worry!" He said, Lucy nodded at him as he smiled at her. Then he stood back up and walked over towards the shelves that had fallen on Lucy's legs. He turned and looked at her, "I'm going to lift them up okay, once I do pull your self out fast!" Lucy's brow lowered and she nodded at him with determined face.

Natsu nodded back then started taking off his large backpack followed by the red coat he had had on discarding them both on the ground. He was now wearing a black open vest exposing his thin, but toned physic and a white scaly looking scarf around his neck. Not that his coat was gone he began to crisscross his arms in a stretching motion as a way to warm up. Lucy couldn't help, but notice a large red tattoo on his right shoulder, some kind of odd insignia she had never seen before as he did this. He rolled his shoulders and neck and then glanced up at Lucy finally with a determined smile.

"Okay, I'm all fired up now!" He stated as he made a fist with his hand eagerly. Lucy glanced up to him and then leaned back with her hands on the ground on either side of her body.

"Ready when you say." She responded. Natsu gave her one last look with his black eyes before finally turning his back on her to face the shelves. He started bringing his body down at the knees in preparation. Once he was low enough he moved his hands under the large storage shelves getting a good grip. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as began push himself up from his knees. There was the sound of metal bending and then Lucy watched as the shelves slowly and steadily began to rise, their weight slowly disappearing making her eyes go wide with shock that he was actually able to do it.

"Now Lucy!" Natsu suddenly growled out as he held the large shelves up his body beginning to quake under their enormous weight. Lucy quickly used her hands off the ground to propel her body back, until she was clear of danger.

"I'm out!" She exclaimed. Natsu hesitated for one moment then suddenly he let go and jumped back quickly leaving the large shelves to hit the ground with an extremely large crash. They were so heavy that the concrete floor cracked some after they landed and Lucy just stared at the spot still with wide eyes. She looked up to Natsu who was panting slightly he wiped his brow and then glanced up at her as she watched him amazed.

"You-you did it! I can't believe you were able to lift that!" Natsu just laughed at her reaction as she slowly stood up, he glanced up at her with a smile.

"I can't believe you didn't get hurt when they fell! You're lucky, those things could have killed you!" Lucy glanced away her eyes going downcast at the word… _Yea doomed to forever be lucky_… she thought as she looked back up at him again. "The boxes…. They kind of cushioned the blow." She answered softly as she pointed to all the now very crushed boxes that the shelves had fallen on a second time. She looked back up to Natsu with a grateful look. "Really my real luck was you. If you hadn't come, who knows how long I'd have been stuck here…" She said stepping towards him slowly. She glanced up at him once she was only few feet away, "So thank you, you saved me." She finished sounding truly thankful. Natsu just reached out and slapped a hand to Lucy's shoulder with a laugh, making her jump.

"No problem Louie!" He answered making Lucy suddenly look at him with a puzzled glare. She began to rub the arm Natsu had just slapped as it still stung some.

"It's Lucy." She stated and Natsu just laughed again this time wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"Ah C'mon I know! I'm just messin with ya… Why don't we get outta here, huh?" Lucy smiled at him despite herself, because leaving that room was too good to pass up.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." She mumbled as Natsu let her go and began scooping up his bag and coat putting them back on. Lucy also made sure to grab her own small pink backpack she had taken off and set aside before the shelves fell on her.

* * *

After a few minutes they began to carefully make their way out of the gas station with Natsu in front. He wasn't so much on edge this time considering they had been very loud and it hadn't caused them any trouble with anyone or anything. As they got to the glass door he held out a hand for Lucy who took it as she stepped over the glass cautiously. Once they were completely clear of the building and outside Lucy couldn't help, but take a breath of the air as a breeze blew by, blowing dust down the road in front of them. She looked to the blue sky with bright eyes and smiled.

"Man… feels good to be out here again! It was so stuffy in there!" She announced as she stretched her arms up towards the great blue bulb above them. Natsu just wiped his brow with a smile.

"Yea… tell me about it." He said as he stepped up beside her. They stood there for a moment taking in the fresh air and blue sky; it felt much cooler after being in the abandoned store. Then there was a loud odd growling noise that made Lucy jump.

"Wh-what was that?!" Lucy stuttered out of panic as her head glanced around looking in all directions. Natsu said nothing for a moment and instead just brought a hand up to his stomach as it began to ache and yell at him.

"Ughhh…." He moaned, Lucy looked to him with wide eyes.

"Was that you!?" She asked with a hand over her mouth in shock. Natsu said nothing and nodded his head as his whole body sulked.

"Yea…. Sorry I haven't' eaten in a bout a day… That's the whole reason I was in there." He moaned. "I was looking for food and I didn't even find any…." He continued in a whiny voice.

Lucy looked to him her mouth agape and she blinked as her eyebrows pushed together in worry, then she pulled her small pink backpack off her shoulders. Natsu watched with confusion as she began to dig into the bag her eyes looking serious.

"Why didn't you say so, I have some food! That's why I was back there in the storage room. I had found a box with some snacks and I was looking for more on some of the higher up shelves when they fell on me!" Lucy said as her hand finally found something. "Here!" She exclaimed as she whipped out a large sealed bag of cheesy popcorn.

"What?! No way!" Natsu exclaimed his eyes going wide and sparkly as he glanced at the food, his mouth practically drooling as he stared at it.

"Yes way, now take it!" Lucy exclaimed with a laugh. Natsu looked up to her with eyes wide with concern.

"Wait a minute… but that's your food." He said as he pointed at the bag in Lucy's hand, but Lucy didn't budge.

"You can have it!" Lucy answered as her hand pushed towards him some more.

"Are you- are you sure…?" Natsu asked as his hand began to reach for it nervously, almost as if it was too good to be true.

"Of course! It's the least I can do after you just saved me!" And with that Natsu took the bag and smiled at it widely with crazy eyes.

"Wow… I'm so hungry! You have no idea!" He cheered out of excitement. He looked back up to her and then suddenly grabbed her hand causing Lucy to squeak. He bowed his head to her in thanks.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Lucy!" He said practically in tears causing Lucy to laugh out of embarrassment as he continued to dramatically shake her hand causing her whole being to shake with it.

"Ple-please stop Natsu!" She said as she pulled her hand away and closed her eyes with a smile, "It's just food." She choked out; there was brief pause as Natsu stared at the food in his hand happily. Lucy watched him for a moment with a warm smile when he suddenly stopped to glance up at her, his eyes going wide with realization. His face became serious and he reached stashing the bag of popcorn in his bag and then he regarded Lucy with questioning eyes.

"Say… what were you doing here all by yourself anyways? It's dangerous to travel alone ya know?" He said this as it had just suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen anyone with her, nor had she mentioned anyone. Lucy looked at him her eyes suddenly becoming sad, she folded her arms, her hands securely grabbing to her elbows.

"Well… ya see it's a long story… One I don't really feel like getting into right now." She said her voice soft and heavy with grief Natsu immediately recognized it.

"That's okay then." Natsu stated flatly making Lucy look up at him. His black eyes had suddenly gone hard now as they looked at her. "Everybody's lost someone." He added. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand..." He finished his tone deep. Lucy's eyes began to shine as she watched him and she gripped at her heart.

"Natsu…" She spoke his name softly as she realized he had also lost people he cared deeply for as well. There was another brief pause as they both just looked at each other trying to forget things that they never truly could, things they still dreamed about every single night. Then something suddenly hit Lucy like a slap in the face.

"Hey wait a minute!" She snapped with a glare as she pointed at him accusingly. The serious moment was gone now as Natsu looked at her puzzled. "You're one to talk, you're alone too!" At this Natsu glanced up.

"No, I'm not I'm with Hap-! Oh no! Happy! I forgot!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he realized how long it had been with a look up at where the sun was. "He's been waiting for me!" Natsu said as he turned away from Lucy without warning and began sprinting off towards the on ramp he had walked up from. Lucy watched with wide eyes, her arms reaching out towards him

"Hey wait! Natsu!" She started to follow him, running as fast as she could, but she quickly realized there was no way she could keep up. He was incredibly fast even after not having eaten and it wasn't long before Lucy had to stop. She leaned on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath, Natsu quickly leaving her in his dust. She watched him run off with concerned eyes.

_Oh well…_ She thought as she watched his figure in the distance_. Maybe it's for the best I stay alone…_ _I wouldn't be able to stand watching someone else get hurt trying to protect me and I feel like that would happen... _Her eyes went down._ Seeing as I'm always the lucky one… _She thought as she glanced back up at Natsu's fading figure. She brought a hand up and waved to his back and she smiled weakly. _Bye Natsu… and thank you. Thank you for saving my life... _Her smile widened some looking warm, but her eyes were still sad. _It brings me some comfort knowing there are others like me… _She brought a hand up to her heart, _which are still holding onto who they are in this crazy world…_

* * *

**This concludes the first chapter, greatly inspired by the Three Days Grace song Get Out Alive, thus the chapter name. **

**Please review and let us know what you think honestly. If there are any negative comments, we ask that you please be constructive at least so that we know how to improve. You can plan on this being a very long and epic fic, not positive when the next update will be and not sure if all the chapters will be this long. We'll see how things go, but the next couple of chapter's plots are already decided and the the whole overall story is vaguely mapped out.  
**

**We will respond to all PMs and reviews!**

**Thanks from Ko & Ms. K!**


End file.
